


Sunshine☀️ (Stray Kids Social Media!Au).

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: 3racha - Fandom, JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids, skz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Instagram, NSFW, Smut, Social Media, Social Media AU, stray kids social media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: You met Chris at high school and have been dating since. You love him with all your heart but maybe not in the same way that you used to. You’ve talked it out with Chris a couple times before but you both always end up deciding to try and save the relationship cause you love eachother so much and it simply hurts when you think about breaking up.But, how long can you keep this up?
Relationships: bangchan x reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫* 
> 
> About the imessage chats don’t mind the time stamps cause that’s mainly when I was writing and has nothing to do with the characters or story~
> 
> Feel free to leave any comment or tip. This is the first Social Media Au I post here so yeah...
> 
> Also I would like to thank once again my dear friend Emi for beta reading this💖

##  __

##  _✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*_ **𝐼𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑜** _✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*_

**y/n:**

Insta -> fire_queen

A bit older than Chris.

Best friends with Minho.

Loves horror movies.

Works at a bookstore.

Wants to become a famous writer.

Doesn’t like wasting time but just can’t help to procrastinate.

A bit messy.

**Chris:**

Insta: chris.bang

Lives with Hyunjin and Jisung.

Thinks of Felix as his little brother.

Works two jobs and still got time to try and produce some music with Changbin and Jisung.

Very sweet and caring.

Also responsible and mature.

Doesn’t like messy so he’s always nagging at y/n and mostly Jisung about it.

**Hyunjin:**

Insta: lovekkami

Looks like a fuckboy.

He’s not.

Loves his dog but can’t keep it at his apartment.

He watches dramas with Jisung.

Best friends with Seungmin.

Works at a coffee shop.

Has a lot of ‘fans’ there.

He likes hugs.

Also enjoys joining Minho and Felix when they meet to practice some choreo.

**Seungmin:**

Insta: seungminnie.mong.

Likes Jeongin a lot.

Best friends with Hyunjin.

Studying photography.

Lives with his parents.

Loves singing.

Loves Day6.

Selca king.

Very responsible and caring.

Blunt.

**Jeongin:**

Insta: innieee

Maknae.

Cutie.

Lives with his parents.

Loves pink.

Just finished high school.

Likes to be babied a bit.

Enjoys trot singing.

Likes to mess with his hyungs in a cute way.

**Minho:**

Insta: xx_lino

A good listener.

Best friends with y/n.

He wanted to dance so he dances.

And he’s really good at it.

Loves his cats but they live with his parents.

He goes visit them a lot though.

Lives with Felix and Changbin.

Snow® filters king.

Loves to mess with Changbin.

Likes Jisung.

**Felix:**

Insta: flex.lee

Works at a dog cafe.

He dances too.

Hardworking.

Lovable.

He cares for Chris a lot and vice-versa.

He likes dogs so he enjoys his job.

Loves videogames.

Lives with Minho and Changbin.

**Changbin:**

Insta: spearbinnie

A tattoo artist (his clients comment on almost every of his posts on insta)

He enjoys creating songs with Bangchan and Jisung too.

Would like to become a famous producer someday.

Looks intimidating but he’s the sweetest.

'Baby Changbin’.

Lives with Felix and Minho.

Jealous of Kkami cause it got to kiss Hyunjin.

Loves Felix.

**Jisung:**

Insta: hanj914

Recently moved in with Chris and Hyunjin.

Works at the movies.

Loves sleeping but doesn’t care losing some sleep if he’s working on a song.

Likes dramas and horror movies.

Kinda shy at first.

Likes Minho and Hyunjin a lot.

Would like to become a famous producer too.

Really respects Chris and Changbin even if they argue a lot about their songs.

##  **𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 1**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

You leave your phone aside with a smile on your face. Your heart really jumped a little when you saw Chris’s post. It kind of made you feel like when you two started dating years ago. And that’s something you hadn’t feel in a while. But you don’t want to think about that fact anymore. You’re so tired of overanalyzing your own feelings. The only thing that matters right now is that you genuinely miss him and can’t wait to see him. But the hours go by so slowly as you wait for your shift to end. No one has entered the store for hours and you already re-organized the books a thousand times. A sigh leaving you as you open your laptop. It’s time to try and write again but you’ve been going through writer’s block for so long now. It doesn’t matter that you only have to fix some details from your book before sending it out cause you just can’t bring yourself to do it. Everytime you open the file your heart races and everything itches. Sometimes you just legit feel nauseous before even clicking on it. It’s really a pain.

You let out a frustrated sigh as once again your hand moves by its own will and opens twitter. Then suddenly an hour has gone by while watching memes and reading other people arguing about stuff you don’t even care about.

At least time is going faster now.

The bells on the store’s door ring and you look up to see Jeongin and Seungmin walking in.

 _'Hey guys, what are you doing here?’_ You ask as they come to the counter. _'Nothing. We were just around and came to visit you’._ Jeongin says with a smile on his face like always. You smile back and ask them to sit wherever they can. _'So I saw on insta you’re seeing Chan later. Can you ask him to call me? He’s ignoring my texts’._ Seungmin says and you laugh. _'He’ll call you. He’s just super busy lately’._ You say. _'Yeah I guess. Is not that important but still… I lent him one of my cameras and I need it for something next month. I know it’s soon but knowing how busy he is I think it’s better if I tell him now’._ He chuckles. _'Yeah, well I can ask him and bring it to you if you want’._ You suggest. _'That’d be great actually. Text me when you know if he’s okay with that?’_ He asks. _'Sure’._

The guys spend some more time with you at the store making it less boring to wait for your shift to end. They even wait for you as you close the store. Then walk you to Chris’s apartment.

Hyunjin opens the door for you and you sit with him and Jisung who were watching dramas before you arrived. Then they help you pick a movie. Mainly Hyunjin since Jisung is still a bit shy around you.


	2. Sunshine☀️ (Stray Kids Social Media!Au)

You leave your phone and go hug Chan. He smiles as you snuggle into him and pecks the top of your head. Then you look up and catch his lips in a kiss. And there’s that nice feeling in your chest as he deepens the kiss after a bit and you can feel the familiarity and intimacy in it. Cause he’s kissed you before a thousand times and more. He knows what you like and what you don’t and you know him the same way.

You stop for a moment to look at him in the eyes. His lips are getting redder as you keep kissing and it’s cute to watch. He looks at you with such endearing eyes whenever you stop to check on his lips. Not understanding why you stop so much but he’s just happy to see you smile for whatever reason.

The movie you picked is new and you don’t know what it is about apart from being a horror one. Chan is eating popcorn as he fights not to fall asleep and you feel bad for him. _‘Baby you can sleep if you want’._ You say as you chuckle. _'No, why? I’m okay’._ He says making you chuckle again. _'Seriously I can watch it alone. Come here’._ You say patting your lap so he’d rest his head there which he does. _'I’ll try not to fall asleep though’._ He says and you smile to yourself. _'Yeah, yeah.’_ but he falls as soon as your hands start softly playing with his hair. You scoff as you smile, at least he’s getting some rest.

The film gets kinda boring after a while. Seems like there are no good horror movies lately. You sigh and Chan slighly moves. You hear a muffled groan so you go back to play with his hair to relax him without taking your eyes off the screen. Next thing you know he’s sitting up holding your wrist as he looks at you. _'W-what? Did I wake you?’_ You ask and he slowly shakes his head. Then looks down so you would follow his eyes to his crotch. _'Oh…’_ You say and he smiles a bit. _'I was thinking about you before falling asleep and guess that is all it takes for you to take over my dreams’._ He says and you chuckle softly then climb on his lap to sit astride him. Feeling his hard beneath you. He still looks so sleepy though. _'Cute’_. You say at the fact that he can barely keep his eyes opened. He frowns so you peck his lips. You grind on him as you kiss but he goes soft after a while and you look at him to make sure he’s okay. _'I’m sorry. I’m just so…’_ But you don’t let him finish, pecking his lips instead. _'I know’_. Another kiss. _'We should just go to bed so you can get some rest’._ He sighs but follows you to bed and you know what he’s thinking all the way there. That you must be so tired of him being always exhausted cause work. Of him always falling asleep when he’s with you instead of paying attention to you. But you know when you’re together is the only time he’s not stressing about other stuff so it’s not weird that he relaxes so much and you genuinely don’t mind at all. It’s enough for you just having him by your side.

You get into bed and he follows you in after a moment to lie besides you as he sighs. You haven’t had sex in a while and you know he’s torturing himself inside cause of it. So you lift his arm to snuggle into him. Your head resting on his chest. _'Ah, I’ve missed sleeping like this’._ You say as you yawn. He smiles and pulls you closer. Your leg over his. You look up to get your good night kiss and he’s more than happy to give it to you.


	3. Sunshine☀️ Chap3 (Stray Kids Social Media!Au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chap includes smut/mature content

Chris looks at you and smiles as he stops on a red light. He looks so nice. You smile back and he squeezes your hand softly. _‘Should we go for a walk before coming back home?’_ He asks. But you don’t have any time to answer cause Hyunjin does it for you. _'I’d rather go home already hyung’._ He says and you look to the rear seats to see him and Jisung. _'Oh… I completely forgot you two were there’_. Chris says. And that’s exactly what you were thinking too.

But it’s okay. He drives home and the guys get down the car. You’re about to do it too but he stops you. No words, just his hand lighly squeezing your thigh sending some shivers down your spine. So you close the door and he drives for a little while till the sky turns dark. He stops the car and you cannot believe your eyes. _'Are you serious?’_ You ask as you chuckle. _'It’s been years’._ You say looking through your window again. That’s the place where you used to go snuggle when you were in high school. Neither of you even had a car back then and you had to walk for so long to get there. But it was worth it only to spend some hours alone.

You get out the car and he follows you. You look around a bit and then find that place between some bushes where you both lost your virginity. He chuckles when he notices where you’re looking at and you lightly blush. _'Come’._ He says as he holds your hand. And you know where you’re heading. There’s this abandoned building. It used to be a frozen yogurt place but it was always empty. Who would drive all the way there to buy yogurt? _'It’s opened’_. He says as he pushes the broken door. _'Oh good. Lets see what’s inside already’_. You say as you push him. _'wait, y/n be careful’_ He says. You hug his arm as soon as you’re inside. It’s kinda dark but you can see just fine thanks to the lights from outside. _'I didn’t think this through. What if there’re bugs here?’_ You say and he chuckles. _'Wanna go back?’_ But there’s no way you go back now. You love exploring abandoned buildings and it’s even more exciting when you used to know the place when it was still running. You go ahead and take a look around not letting Chris’s hand go as you do so. _'Oh, look. The mirror survived’._ You say as you point at the full body mirror next to the counter. _'It’s kinda dirty tho’._ You tell him as you check yourself in the mirror the best you can with all that dust in it. Then Chris leans a little from behind you to rest his chin on your shoulder. His hands climbing up under your clothes. _'You look so beautiful’._ He says. He’s looking at you in the eyes through the mirror as he squeezes your tits not that softly. You can feel his dick growing hard against your ass. _'C-Chris…’_ You almost moan out as one of his hands travel down your body and the other one keeps squeezing your tit. He touches you not even caring about getting the fabric of your skirt out of the way. A bite on your neck that makes you squirm a bit as you let out a whine. _'Are we really doing this?’_ You ask and he leaves another bite on your shoulder before pulling up your shirt. Then he makes you bend over the glass counter right besides the mirror. Your ass up. He pats your butt before running his fingers along your clothed slit then he crouches a bit to have a better view. _'Omg, are you serious?’_ You ask as you attempt to cover your own butt but he holds you by your wrists and places them against the counter once again. _'Be a good girl and keep your hands where daddy wants them’._ He says, and a chill runs through your whole body. It’s been a while since you two last had sex but you still can tell when he’s being serious or not. And you’re pretty sure right now he’s about to fuck you real good against that counter. You bite your lips imagining it as his fingers trail down your back. _'Should we take this off?’_ He says as he unclaps your bra then he goes back to your damp panties and takes them down to your knees exposing your slit. He smiles to himself before running his fingers between your folds. He rubs your clit a bit then he focus his attention again on your entrance collecting all your juices and making sure you’re all wet for him. You whine and wiggle your butt at him making him smile. _'Eager are we?’_ He asks and you pout. _'Yes. So please?’._ You beg. _'Please what?’_ He asks and you blush. _'Please… Fuck me..’_ He smiles to himself. _'Okay baby, I understand’._ He says. You can hear his pants going down and your body shivers with anticipation. _'You can bend a bit more for daddy, right, love?’_ He asks and you gladly do so. He teases a bit with his tip getting it wet with your arousal. Then he finally slips inside you. And you can perfectly feel his lenght slowly stretching you out. His hands on your hips before he starts moving. You wiggle your butt again and he chuckles softly. _'Yeah, yeah. I understand’._ He says, then he finally starts moving. He gets to a nice pace quickly but you’ve missed this too much, you need more. _'H-Harder.. please’._ You ask and he deepens his thrusts making you moan. You feel the cold glass from the counter against your tits as he fucks you. You blush at first when you remember the mirror at your side but then you decide to shamelessly watch and you love the view. _'Fuck’_ You moan out as Chris hits the right spot again and again and you see your now drooling face in the mirror. You’re so wet for him. Your juices are running down your legs with every thrust he makes. _'So good daddy’._ You praise him and he pulls you up a bit to kiss and bite your neck. One of his hands on your tits again. And it hurts how hard he’s squeezing them but it feels so good too. You moan out his name and whine as you swear and that’s just music to his ears. He pushes you so you’ll bend again and helps himself with his fingers to rub your clit. Your orgasm building up even quicker after that. You praise him again, feeling his dick getting harder inside you. _'I’m gonna cum’_ He says. _'Cum inside’_. You ask as good as your shaky voice allows you to. You want him to fill you up entirely. He bites his lips letting out a muffled moan as he releases but you’re still chasing your orgasm so he keeps thrusting on you now a bit slowler but allowing you to milk him as you reach your own high. His cum running down your thigh as he pulls out. A little moan scaping you as you’re still so sensitive. He smiles and pats your butt. Then you hand him some tissues and he helps cleaning you up as you put your shirt back on. _'Thanks’._ You say, still out of breath. He leans to peck your lips and you hang yourself from his shoulders as you kiss him.

Back in the car he watches you as you put on the seatbelt. _'I saw you laughing with Jisung today’_. He says as he smiles. _'Ah, yeah we were complaining about your nagging’_ You say and he chuckles. _'Really? You’re finally bonding with him and is over my nagging?’_ He says as he starts the car. _'What else? I really don’t know him that well’._ You say and he looks at you. _'He writes lyrics and you’re a writer so you have that in common. He also likes horror movies’._ He says and you sigh. _'Can I consider myself a writer? I’ve been on a writer’s block for as long as I can remember’._ You say. His hand on your thigh in a caring way. _'I know baby. And yeah, you’re still a writer anyway’._ You sigh and he squeezes your thigh softly. _'Maybe you should come with us to the studio next time’._ He suggests. _'Really? I don’t want to be a bother’._ You say. But you’re excited about the idea. He smiles not taking his eyes off the road. _'Do you want to go early on date night tomorrow and then head to the studio?’_ He asks. _'Yes! That’d be nice. I miss seeing you working on music’._


	4. Sunshine☀️ Chap4 (Stray Kids Social Media!Au)

Watching Chris and Changbin working on their music has always been one of your fave things to do. But for some reason you stopped for a while. Maybe cause they work so late at night and next day you’d be so exhausted so you got tired of that? You can’t really remember right now. Anyway by the time Jisung met Chris you had already stopped to go. So actually this is your first time seeing him working with the guys. And it’s just so nice how they all can focus so well on their lyrics and their music and everything that comes with producing. And you envy them cause they’re able to do it. Cause they love it so much and they just… do it. You wish you could do that too when it comes to your writing. That you weren’t trapped in that stupid writer’s block for so long. Ah, you remember now, this is why it was so hard to come and watch them work. They reminded you of what a failure you are.

But enough of that. You came tonight precisely to find some inspiration so let’s not torture yourself with mean thoughts just yet.

You sit there and watch them work for a long time. They communicate real well even if their process when it comes to composing is a bit different from one another. You find yourself looking at Changbin with certain fascination as he read his lyrics out loud. He speaks of love in such a beautiful way. It makes you think of a lot of stuff you’re not so sure you want to think about. Then Jisung’s voice raises as he starts reading his rap, snapping you out of all those thoughts and bringing you back to the room to pay actual attention. It’s kinda magical seeing someone so shy having such presence when he raps. Chris’s voice is as beautiful as ever when he sings but it doesn’t make you feel anything special. Probably cause you’re so used to it… You still love it but it used to make you feel so many things before.

Whatever. You’re not gonna obsess about that fact either. You simply grew accustomed to it so it lost its impact on you. You sigh and Changbin’s voice brings you back from that train of thoughts. _‘y/n’._ He calls your name for a third time. Jisung and Chris are waiting for your answer too. _'What do you think about the song?’_ Changbin asks. _'Ah… It’s really nice. I love the lyrics and honestly everything in general’_. You say and they nod to eachother. _'Thanks’._ They say one by one and go back to work. You smile to yourself. They’re cute. Some part of you wants to hug them all at once to be honest. But you won’t. You’re just gonna keep listening and watching them unless they ask you something again. You don’t want to be a bother.

Chris left for a moment to grab some coffee and snacks for everyone and Jisung invited you to sit with him and Changbin. Now you’re chatting with him as Binnie listens to their new song again. _'This is really nice y/n. When did you write it?’_ Jisung asks and you lightly blush. _'Ahh… it’s not. And I wrote it too long ago. I haven’t been able to get myself to write in a while’._ You say as he keeps scrolling down your texts on your phone. _'Really?’_ He asks, now looking at you. _'You know, most of the time writer’s block is just your fears taking control over you. You seem like a strong person so you can’t let them win for much longer, ok?’_ He says then ruffles your hair a little making your heart flutter at such pure interaction. _'I-I’ll do my best’._ You say and he smiles so big.

You hear the door behind you and turn around to see Chris carrying a bunch of stuff. You run to help him out grabbing the coffee cups and handing them to the guys. _'Thank you babe’._ Chris says and you feel kinda weird. But once again you don’t understand what this feeling is. You just know it’s bittersweet.


	5. Sunshine☀️ Chap5

You wake up hours later feeling that hole in your stomach you’re so used to feel from time to time. And after a while now you’ve learnt what it means.

Means that something happened yesterday or last night that changed your mind about something but you weren’t aware until you slept on it and now that same thing is giving you a huge anxiety so your stomach hurts. Normally you have to think back and guess what it is that’s giving you that feeling but today deep inside you knew as soon as you opened your eyes.

You look at your side to see Chris miraculously still asleep. And he looks so calm, so fragile. Your heart hurts and you feel like throwing up. You want to run away actually, go outside. Cause maybe that way you’ll get back that air you’re missing right now. So you wash your face and put some more clothes on. Your hands shaking as you look for your phone before leaving. Then another pair of hands hold yours and you look up to see Chris standing in front of you. _‘What’s wrong?’_ He asks and you just look at him for a moment trying to answer that question to your own self first. _'I don’t think I can do this anymore’._ You say almost automatically. Chris’s face remains static and you want to cry cause what you just told him has been buried inside you for so long and it simply hurts so bad, but you can’t. Tears won’t leave cause the pain just wants to stay there. Chris ruffles his hair looking at the floor as he does, then he sighs. _'Yeah, I know’._ He walks around the room as he thinks for a second then he talks to you. _'Let me take a quick shower and we could talk as we walk for a bit?’_ He asks and you try to smile for him. _'Yeah, sounds nice’_


	6. Sunshine☀️ Chap6




	7. Sunshine☀️ Chap7




	8. Sunshine☀️ chap8




	9. Sunshine☀️ chap9

_‘Are you okay?’_ Hyunjin asks after you put your phone away. You sigh. _'Yeah… You?’_ You ask and he chuckles. _'I’m not the one going through a break up’._ He says. _'Oh, you meant that’._ You chuckle at yourself. _'Yeah, not in the best place right now but guess I can stand it if I distract myself enough’._ He smiles as he nods. _'Yeah I get that. And about Jisung, don’t worry he won’t be like that for long’._ He says. _'Yeah I don’t know about that. We weren’t that close anyway. I mean, he obviously was going to choose Chris’s side. Even if there’re no sides’._ He raises his eyebrows. _'Of course there’re sides. Only most of us are neutral’_. You feel your heart hurt. _'Ah… But we both decided to end it… We agreed’._ You say and he tilts his head. _'I think there will be sides as long as you two can’t be together in the same room’._ You look at him for a moment as you reflect on his words. _'I didn’t know you could be this insightful Jinnie’._ You say and he chuckles. _'Yeah, don’t get used to it anyway, I don’t like thinking a lot about this kind of stuff’._ He chuckles. _'Anyway, don’t worry about it and let’s go inside already. I can hear the trailers’._ He says. Then holds your hand as he starts walking.

*said  


You leave your phone to look at Jisung who’s standing right in front of you. You don’t know what he wants but he still looks pissed and you don’t know what else to do. You don’t even understand how you going to the movies with one of your friends has become such a big deal. And on top of everything Hyunjin went out just a moment ago cause he couldn’t hear Felix properly. So you’re alone. You start crying before you can even try to control it. _'I’m sorry’_. you sob. _'What? Why are you crying?’_ He asks a bit anxious now. He looks around hoping Hyunjin appears and helps him out. You sniff a bit as you try to stop your tears. _'Look, I know you hate me but I really don’t need to hear it right now’._ You tell him still sobbing. He sighs as he nervously scratches the back of his head. _'I.. don’t hate you y/n. C'mon. Stop crying… Please?’._ You look at him. Your eyes and nose all red and puffy cause all the sudden crying. _'Y-You don’t?’._ He clicks his tongue. _'No, I was just… I am still mad. I can’t help it even though I know it’s unfair. I know it’s not your fault your feelings faded away but…’_ (It’s just so heartbreaking seeing Chan going through all this). That’s what he wants to say but he knows it won’t do any good so he stops before ending the sentence. _'I’m sorry y/n I didn’t want to make you cry. I just couldn’t help myself acting like that the other day and when I saw you were here just being all happy with Hyunjin earlier’._ He says and you chuckle at the fact that he even thought you are '’being all happy’’. _'I only wanted to distract myself Jisung…’_ You sigh. _'I miss Chris. We used to do things like this all the time. He’s my best friend and I hurt him. All of this hurts just too much. I don’t want to bother my other friends all the time but truth is, I feel really lonely and sad’_. He looks at you and sighs then Hyunjin finally comes back before he can say anything. _'Hey, sorry. Felix wouldn’t believe me when I said this wasn’t a ‘'date, date'’ ’_. He says then looks at you both. _'Wait.. You made her cry??’_ He asks and you and Jisung look at eachother. _‘Yeah, I guess so’._ He says. _‘That’s too much, Jisung. You know that’_. Hyunjin says and Jisung lets out a frustrated sigh. _‘Yeah I know. Can I just talk to her for a moment?? Alone?’._ He asks and Hyunjin looks at you. _‘It’s okay’._ You say and he sighs. _‘I’ll be outside’._ Jinnie says then he walks away.


	10. Sunshine☀️ chap10




	11. Sunshine☀️ chap11




	12. Sunshine☀️ chap12




	13. Sunshine☀️ chap13

You look at Jisung as you nervously tap your fingers on the table but he’s too focussed on reading what you wrote a minute ago to even notice your eyes traveling from his face to your notebook. _‘Oh, god, stop reading already’._ You ask him as you try to take your notebook back from his hands but he dodges your movement easily. _'Shush y/n. I’m reading something’._ He says, unable to contain a smirk after. You pout and he chuckles as he leaves the notebook on the table. _'What are you pouting about? It’s good’_. He says and you blush. _'It’s not. Why are you lying?’_ You say still pouting. _'I’m not lying you idiot’._ He chuckles again. _'Why are you so hard on yourself? I simply asked you to write down how you felt listening to one of our songs and you did’._ He says. _'It’s just a bunch of messy feelings’._ You say looking at your inked words. _'Yeah, messy feelings are okay y/n’._ You sigh and he tilts his head. _'You did great, ok?’_ He says and you nod making him smile. _'Ok, I gotta go work my night shift but I’ll see you tomorrow, right?’_ He says and you nod again. He chuckles and ruffles your hair making you blush. _'Thank you for listening to me’._ He says and you scoff still blushing. _'Go away already’_. You tell him and he chuckles. _'Yeah, yeah. Understood’._

__

__

__

__


	14. Sunshine☀️ chap14




	15. Sunshine☀️ chap15




	16. Sunshine☀️ chap16




	17. Sunshine☀️ chap17




	18. Sunshine☀️ chap18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wanted to say there’s still a lot to happen in this au but thank you for reading so far and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Be patient with my characters, they’re human too!❤

_([Note: Hyunjin is very lowkey hinting at the song y/n used for her post](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXuDvyUPKNrs&t=MmNmZmMxZGUyMGQ4OTM4M2NlMjJjYjExMmMwZjFjNTZjZjAwZWM3ZixqNjh6dmNCVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AMtgRgIy8emI9RGcynEIl4w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fslytherinbangchan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615842613911846912%2Fsunshine-chap18-stray-kids-social-mediaau&m=1&ts=1598310548). ᴴᵉ'ˢ ⁿᵒᵗ ˢᵘʳᵉ ᶦᶠ ˢʰᵉ ʰᵃˢ ⁿᵒᵗᶦᶜᵉᵈ ʰᶦˢ ᶠᵉᵉˡᶦⁿᵍˢ ʸᵉᵗ)_

__

_You feel Minho’s hand on your shoulder as you wait for one of the guys to open the door. ‘It’s okay’. He says and you smile nervously. You can feel your hands slightly shaking as you hear Hyunjin and the others’s voices behind that door. Praying for Chris not to be the one opening it. You whine a bit in uncertainty and Minho smiles as he pulls you closer to him. His free arm around your waist as your bodies come closer cause his sudden movement. 'What are you doing?’. You ask as you chuckle. But the door opens before he can say anything and you feel relieved for a moment seeing Hyunjin instead of Chris. Then you feel some kind of tingling sensation on your lower body as you see him standing there looking as good as he does. Making your imagination run wild for a moment. You lightly blush surprised by your own thoughts. But Minho pushes you inside the house as he speaks. 'Stop silently looking at eachother and let’s go’. Hyunjin follows as he softly chuckles. 'Let me help you with that’. He says trying to take the bag with the food you made from your hands. 'Yeah, this too’. Minho says as he puts his bag on Hyujin hands first then he leaves laughing. There’s a lot of people there but you are afraid to look around and find Chris so you’re pretty much just following Hyunjin around with your eyes fixed on the floor when your phone buzzes._

__

_You look around frantically trying to find Minho since he’s ignoring your texts. You loose Hyunjin while you’re at it and bump into someone else. 'y/n’. That familiar voice. You get butterflies before looking up and finding Jisung smiling in front of you. 'You are here already. There’s too many people right? I kinda hate it’. You hold onto him suddenly. Just as your instinct was asking you to. 'y/n? Are you ok?’ He asks as he hugs you back softly. 'Let’s go talk in my room for a moment’. He says and you follow him through all those people. But soon you feel someone holding your wrist, stopping you. 'Sungie!’ You call him so he’d wait for you and you can see him turning back. Then you face the person who’s stopping you. 'Chris…’ You say and he smiles at you. 'You look nice’. He says making your heart stop for a second. But words won’t leave your mouth just yet. Jisung is back by your side now, Chris’s ignoring him though. 'Are you okay?’ Chris asks and you feel Sungie’s hand holding yours in a very subtle way. But he makes you feel safe. 'Y-yeah, sorry. I didn’t expect to meet you this way’. You manage to explain. 'Sorry I couldn’t help stopping you when I saw you walking by. I miss you’. He says and Jisung squeezes your hand a bit. 'I miss you too Chris’. You say. His eyes drifting to look at Jisung for a second and then look back at you again. Chris sighs after a moment. 'Okay, we’ll chat later if you want. Now have fun’. He says then pats your head lightly as he softly smile. 'Go hug Binnie, ok?. He misses you’. He says and you smile. 'I will’._

__

__

__


	19. Sunshine☀️ chap19

_‘Hey Jisung look a that girl. She’s been staring at you all night’._ Changbin says getting your attention too. _'Really? Who?’_ Jisung asks as he looks for her. _'That one, she’s looking at us right now’._ Binnie points at her with his head. _'Oh yeah… She’s cute. Right y/n? What do you think?’_ Sungie asks you. _'Ah.. Sure…You should talk to her..’_ You tell him, your eyes drift to Minho’s who tilts his head at you a bit confused. _'What are you doing?’_ he silently mouths but you ignore him. _'We could play some game so you end up with her tonight’._ Changbin suggests and you stop breathing for a second without even noticing. _'Yeah? Okay’._ Jisung agrees. _'Minho, can you organize everything?’_ He asks and Minho sighs giving you a look you don’t understand. _'Sure’._

__

__

__

You finish the drink you already had in your hand in a matter of seconds as Minho calls people into a circle to play 7 minutes in heaven. Then get yourself another drink. Why did Minho look at you like that? Jisung is your friend. If he’s happy making out with that girl he doesn’t even know then good for him. You couldn’t care less. _'y/n’ come sit you too’._ Seungmin calls you taking you away from those thoughts. _'C'mon we are all playing’._ He says and you look around. _'All of us…’_ You say as your eyes keep looking around til you see him. Chris is there too, next to Felix and Innie. You take another sip of your drink and sit next to Minho.

First people going in are two complete strangers so you don’t pay much attention. _'Are you okay?’_ Minho asks as everyone keeps chatting and drinking. _'Y-yeah…’_ You say not looking at him. _'Don’t worry I won’t let the bottle point to Chris if you get picked’._ You look at him in awe. _'You can do that?’_ You ask and he chuckles. _'Bet. I can stop Jisung from going in with that girl too’._ He says as he playfully pokes your shoulder. _'You don’t need to do that’._ You sigh and he raises his eyebrows. _'Right… Cause you want to make out with Hyunjin anyway, huh’._ You blush remembering that. _'Ah… Well about that. I’m kinda shy’._ He tilts his head. _'Why? He’s clearly into you. I don’t know since when but I’m sure he’s been for a little while now’._ You blush even harder. _'You don’t know that… Besides, is not only that. I haven’t been with anyone but Chris for I don’t know how many years…’_ He lets out a frustrated sigh. _'That’s a stupid thing to be worried about y/n. Don’t take it so seriously. Plus It’s just a game is not like you’re going to end up in bed with him that easily’._ You sigh too. _'Whatever probably we won’t even get paired’._ You say and he laughs. _'I wouldn’t be so sure’._


	20. Sunshine☀️ chap20

_‘Wow, we were playing 7 minutes in heaven earlier before I left to grab a drink’._ Chris says as he sits next to you. _'Yeah, Minho thought it was too slow of a game so we changed and now we’re playing pass the paper’_. You say. _'Are you feeling better?’_ He asks. _'You looked nervous earlier’._ You chuckle. _'Well, I’m drunk now’_. You say and he smiles. You feel some butterflies as you see his dimples show a bit. _'I’m sorry I was awkward. I didn’t mean to’._ You say and he sighs still smiling a bit. _'I know. It’s okay. We… we’ll be fine, you know? We just need time’._ He says and you feel a tiny pressure in your chest. _'Y-Yeah…’_

Of course you’ll be fine. It’s Chris after all and it’s you. Guess you didn’t have to be so scared of facing him after all but you couldn’t help it. _'I’m bored’._ You say trying to stop thinking of sad stuff. _'This game is taking forever to start I’m just gonna go for another drink’_. You say and Chris chuckles. _'Well, go easy on those drinks okay?’_

There’s a lot of people waiting to grab a drink and you feel so tiny next to them. Is like they don’t even know you’re there waiting. Then you see a cup right in front of you so you look up to see the person holding it and see Hyunjin’s smile as he offers the drink to you. _'Thanks’_. You say as you shyly take the cup in your hands and he nods as he softly smiles. Why are you shy around him sometimes and others you’re not? You don’t fully understand but you can’t help it. He looked so cute just now. _'So, aren’t you playing the paper game?’_ He asks. _'Ah…Yeah, I don’t know.. They were taking too long to start it so I left for a drink’._ You say. _'Oh.. I think they’re playing now tho’_. He says and you both go back to where they’re playing. You take a quick look around. Chris is not there anymore and Jisung is next to that girl they were talking about earlier. He’s poking her arms and joking around as they smile. When it’s their turn Jisung just lets the paper fall so their lips meet instead. _'Smooth’._ Hyunjin says as he laughs before joining the others on making some noise for Jisung and that girl. You bite one of your cheeks trying to feel something else than that stupid urge to punch Jisung and that girl in the face. _'Hey, y/n’._ That’s Minho calling you. _'So are you playing or not?’_ He asks as he smirks. You take a sip from your drink and step in the circle. _'Yes’._ You say and Minho chuckles. _'Me too’._ Hyunjin says taking a step to stand by your side and Minho nods still smiling. _'Great! Chan hyung and Felix went out to buy some more drinks by the way’_. Minho says. _'So?’_ You ask and he chuckles getting closer to you. _'So, if you’re gonna kiss him, maybe do it now. Don’t wait for the game to help you out’._ He says and your heart skips a beat. Your eyes drift to Jisung for a moment, he’s still chatting with that girl, then you look to your side as people keep passing the paper card to see Hyunjin cutely chuckling at what’s happening in the game. You look at Minho one last time and he nods as he chuckles mouthing a 'Just do it already’. So without thinking too much of it, you softly grasp on Hyunjin’s sleeve, pulling from it so he’d lean over you. He seems confused for a second but soon your lips are so close to his that there’s no room for confusion anymore. You’re kissing him and he’s kissing you back. His hands softly dropping from your shoulders to your waist as you both deepen the kiss. And there’s all this sudden noise around you. Nobody cares about the game anymore because you just kissed Hyunjin 'out of nowhere’ and that’s all that matters.

_'Y/n, are you okay?’_ You hear Chris’s voice calling you but you can’t see anything. _'Y/n. Can you open your eyes, please?’_ He asks you and you slowly open them seeing a relief smile on his and Jisung’s face. _'W-what happened?’_ You ask as you try to sit up. _'You fucking idiot had too many drinks that’s what happened’_. Jisung says after letting out a frustrated sigh. He looks really pissed. _'Don’t talk to her like that’._ Hyunjin says from the couch next to the one you’re laying on. He sounds drunk af too. Jisung scoffs. _'You don’t even talk to me. Is this how you take care of the person you like?’_ He asks and your eyes drift to Chris’s who sweetely smiles at you. _'It’s fine. I saw the pictures and it’s okay’._ He says and you completely sit up. _'What pictures?’_ You ask and you feel so dizzy you fall back on your seat. _'Don’t think about that now’._ He says as he soothes you stroking your hair. You still can hear Jisung and a very drunk Hyunjin arguing in the back. _'I’m sorry’._ You say unable to keep some tears from running down your cheeks. Chris sighs and holds you in his arms. _'I told you it’s fine. Hyunjin is a nice guy’._ You don’t say anything cause you don’t know what to say and then Minho appears with some water and medicines.

 _'Ah you woke up, you idiot how much did you drink huh?’_ He asks as he chuckles. _'We were so worried when you suddenly just dropped to the floor’._ _'Ahh.. Is that what happened?’_ You ask and he nods. _'Where are the others?’_ You ask. _'Home. You’ve been out for like an hour so we got worried and kicked everyone out’_. Minho says and you look at the guys. _'I’m so sorry… I ruined Seungmin’s party’._ You say and Jisung sits by your side and pats your head softly. _'It’s okay y/n Seungmin passed out too, see?’_ He says pointing to one of the armchairs. _'And he had so much fun before that so don’t worry’._ You pout at his words and he smiles softly. _'Don’t do that’._ He says as he ruffles your hair making you blush. _'Anyway’_ Chris says, breaking the moment that was going on between you and Sungie. _'We should try to sober these two up a bit more and then get them to bed’._ Chris says and Minho agrees. _'She can sleep in my room’_ Hyunjin says making the guys laugh except for Jisung. _'Fuck off. You think you can fuck her like this?’_ Sungie says making you blush. _'What are you talking about? I wasn’t thinking about that’._ Hyunjin says. He looks pissed for real now but Chris meddles before they start another argument. _'Let’s get you to bed too huh?’_ Chris says, guiding him to his room pushing him by his shoulders. _'Hyung I swear I wasn’t thinking about that’_ He says and Chris chuckles. _'Yeah, yeah, I know’._ You hear their voices fading as they get on Hyunjin’s room. You look at Jisung still blushing and he blushes too. _'Sorry’_. He apologizes and Minho clears his throat. _'I’m… just gonna go to the kitchen because you guys have a weird vibe going on and…Yeah…’_ He says as he walks away. You can hear Hyunjin’s whines from his room. You chuckle and Jisung does too. _'I’m sorry if you wanted to go with him… Y-you can still go. I mean, nobody will think anything weird of it’._ He says and you chuckle. _'It’s fine Sungie’._ You say. He’s still blushing but you’re not anymore. _'Yeah? You can sleep in my room then. Minho hyung too. I-I’ll sleep on the floor, I don’t mind’_. He says and you smile. _'Thank you Sungie. Then let’s wait for Minho and we can go to bed. I’m sleepy and dizzy’._ You say and he nods.


	21. Sunshine☀️ chap21

As you lie on Jisung’s bed you hear one of the guys moving around the house. Maybe Seungmin woke up and is a bit confused about why he was asleep on an armchair. Or maybe it’s Hyunjin looking for some water. No, he was too wasted to even move. Probably he passed out as soon as he touched the bed. It’s Chris, right? He must be checking on everyone before going to bed. He won’t come into Jisung’s room though. He knows Sungie takes good care of you so he doesn’t have to be worried about you…

Right?

You hear the steps getting closer to the door and your eyes drift to it, waiting. Jisung is on his phone so he’s not paying attention. Your heart beats faster for some reason. Chris didn’t look jealous earlier when they mentioned what happened with Hyunjin. Why would he be jealous of you sleeping on the same room as Jisung? It makes no sense. He’s just gonna walk away. He won’t come in.

You hold your breath without even realizing as you wait. Then your phone chimes, startling you, and you hear Jisung chuckling from the floor. But also you notice Chris walking away.

You sigh and at the same time someone knocks on the door. Is he back? Can’t be… _  
_

_‘Come in’_ Jisung says and you sit up a bit on the bed as you see Chris’s head poking out the slightly opened door. _'Hey guys, sorry. I was just checking on how everyone is doing’._ He says and Jisung smiles. _'We’re fine hyung, don’t worry!’_ Sungie says and Chris smiles. _'Ah, are you sleeping on the floor? You can sleep in my bed if you want’._ He says but before Jisung can say anything words scape your mouth. _'No!’_ You say as you blush. _'I-I don’t want to be alone…’_ They’re both looking at you. Then Jisung turns to look at Chris and he smiles. _'I see. Well see you tomorrow morning then guys’._ Channie says before leaving, closing the door behind him.

You sigh. Your heart hurts seeing Chris going back alone to his room where you’ve slept so many times before. He must feel weird too, as weird as you, knowing you’re both on the same place but at the same time you’re far away. _'Well, I guess we should sleep now’._ Jisung says bringing you back from that train of thoughts. You nod so he lies down and you do the same, closing your eyes after a moment. And you’re so sleepy…Wish you weren’t feeling so many things at once though. But you can’t help going back to everything that happened tonight. Starting from Chris’s forced smile just a minute ago, to his words when you found out he knew about Hyunjin.

Ah.. Hyunjin… What are you gonna do? Now that alcohol effects are almost completely worn out you realize what you did. Some butterflies on your stomach as you remember the kiss but at the same time you’re kinda panicking for some reason. Then a last memory from tonight runs through your mind.

You can hear Jisung getting on his knees to check on you so you look at him. His hands on the edge of the bed. He looks like a puppy. _'Why are you pouting?’_ You ask as some tears manage to scape and run down your cheeks. _'Why are you crying?’_ He asks then pouts again. You let out a mildly frustrated sigh. _'You know why… Also I’m not crying, it’s just some tears’._ You say as you wipe them out and he chuckles breaking the pout. _'Y/n… c'mon. What’s wrong?’_ He asks and you sigh again but as you think of it you start crying for real. Did Chris really see that picture and he’s okay with it? You wonder in your head as tears keep falling. Jisung’s eyes so big before he climbs on the bed to hold you. _'Hey, it’s okay…’_ He says as he soothingly strokes your hair. And you just let him do that as you cry, but after a minute you push him away. _'Ah..shi.. Is this the same Han Jisung that asked me to stop crying cause he felt awkward about it?’_ You say, blushing as you wipe your tears with your wrists. He blushes too. _'What? That was different… I barely knew you back then’._ He says as he looks at you. _’D-Don’t stare at me’._ You say as you push him and he chuckles. _'C'mon I’m just checking on you’._ He says while he cups your face and wipes the remaining tears with his thumbs. You blush harder. _'Stooop, I look super ugly when I cry’._ You say and he chuckles softly. _'Who looks good when they cry? Don’t be stupid’._ He says and you pout looking away to avoid his eyes. _'You’re so fucking cute y/n’._ He says as he smiles and your heart skips a beat. Your eyes slowly drift to his then to his lips and then back to his eyes. _'Jis-’._ Your phone chimes interrupting you and you both look down to the bed to check the banner notifications. _'Ah… Is Chris hyung’._ He says then ruffles your hair. _'Guess you wanna talk to him. I’ll leave you to it’._ He says as he jumps off the bed but you stop him holding his wrist. _'Don’t… I-I’ll text him tomorrow’._ You tell him. _'Y/n…’_ He says. _'Please? I’m tired of feeling like this. I don’t wanna read more texts that’ll probably make me feel worse. I just want to forget for a while about all this’._ You say and he sighs scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. _'I… Okay’._ He says and you feel the closest to happiness you’ve felt tonight. _'If Hyunjin gets mad at me cause of this..’_ He says and you chuckle. _'You didn’t care about him getting mad when you practically kicked him out earlier’._ You say and he lightly blushes. _’S-shut up… Should we pick a movie for our next movie night?’_ He asks as he gets in bed with you again and you laugh at his attempt to change the subject but you don’t say anything about it. You simply snuggle into him and look for movies as you chat until you fall asleep.


	22. Sunshine☀️ chap22

You leave your phone aside once more and try to sleep again but there’s no case. You can’t stop thinking about Chris’s words. There’s a lot you couldn’t say and bet there’s a lot he didn’t say either but you can’t do anything can you? In the end you can only hope the promise of you both leaning more on eachother from now on would be enough to start healing even from the things you didn’t say.

Minutes run away and you wish Jisung was awake but he loves sleeping and you’re not gonna rob him from that. There’s not much light but you can tell he’s pouting a bit. Your heart beats happily seeing him like that. You always have this need of biting those squirrel cheeks so bad. Guess it’s only normal wanting to bite a dear friend like that.

You sigh silently and your hand moves almost at its own will caressing his lips softly with your fingers. He pouts even more in his dreams after you do that and you chuckle softly. Then you look at him for a while until you fall asleep again without even realizing.

Hours later you wake up again but this time Jisung is on his phone. Somehow you both end up building a pillow fort as you wait for the rest to wake up. _‘Should we move this to the living room so we can watch the movie we picked last night?’_ He asks after hearing the guys moving around the house. You nod and grab the blankets and other stuff to carry them to the living room. On one of the trips you jump into Hyunjin who smiles and scratches his neck nervously as he says good morning to you. You blush. He looks really good and cute all sleepy and is making you feel butterflies again. Jisung stares at him with not a very friendly look at first but then he invites him inside the fort and Hyunjin happily goes in. _'We’re watching a movie’._ Jisung informs him. _'Ah really? Can I stay?’_ He asks and Jisung scoffs. _'Its a horror movie’._ You chuckle still outside the fort. _'And you, what are you doing there, come here’._ Jisung calls you and you crawl in. _'Move’._ He tells Hyunjin so you can sit in the middle and Hyunjin moves a bit. There’s some kind of tension between those two but you won’t be the one saying anything about it.

You hear a long whine and see someone’s shadow crawling towards the fort entrance. Soon you can see Seungmin’s sleepy face poking out of one of the blankets. _'What are you idiots up to?’_ He asks. _'We’re gonna watch a movie. Do you wanna join us?’_ You ask and he shrugs. _'Sure. Those pillows look like a nice place to pass my hangover’._ He says and you chuckle. _'Should we tell Chris too?’_ You ask. _'Ah, he’s not here. He went out with the others, I saw on insta’._ Seungmin distractedly says as he snoops on the snacks bag next to Hyunjin.


	23. Sunshine☀️ chap23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap contains smut~

So, 20 minutes have passed since the movie started and the only thing that happened so far was Seungmin switching places and lying between you and Jisung cause he couldn’t see anything from where he was before. Everyone is silent and probably asleep. You yourself are fighting to keep your eyes opened when you feel Hyunjin’s hand slowly moving to hold yours. You look at him and he smiles and again those butterflies in your stomach. _‘They fell asleep’_ He whispers then kisses you right away making your heart race. You are not so sure how to react if we are being honest but it’s not like you want to stop him, right? But are the guys really asleep? What if they’re not? What if they see you kissing Hyunjin? What if… What if Jisung sees you? He wouldn’t care right? Why would he? Don’t be stupid, friends don’t care about that stuff.

You feel Hyunjin’s hand climbing up your inner thigh, making you forget about all that, and you blush as you stop him right before he reaches the top. His eyes on yours. _'Sorry’._ He apologizes. His breath a bit shaky after all that kissing. _'I-I got too excited’._ He says as he blushes lightly and you chuckle softly. _'You’re cute Jinnie’_. You say making him blush for real now. Then you cup his face with one of your hands to kiss him again. You’re not sure why you stopped him. Maybe it felt too real for a moment, maybe you were still worried about the guys waking up and seeing you like that. But as you kiss Hyunjin again, that kind of stuff doesn’t matter that much anymore. The movie keeps playing in the back and the guys are sound asleep. Hyunjin moans softly into the kiss as you palm him over his pants and you blush as you find out how big he is. _'Do you wanna go to my room?’_ He asks, again with a shaky breath, and you look at the guys for a moment to check if they’re still asleep. _'Okay’._ You say and he pecks your lips before carefully getting out of the pillow fort.

You follow him closely almost feeling guilty as you walk past Chris’s and Jisung’s rooms but you shake that feeling off your chest before it gets real and focus on the man you have right in front of you instead.

He sits on the bed against the headboard and smiles as you crawl to sit astride him. He’s still sleepy and so are you but seeing him like that, with his hair all messy and his puffy face only makes the butterflies in your stomach alive again. You always thought he was ridiculously handsome but never imagined he’d be this cute too.

Soft moans scape his mouth as you grind on him. You leave a love bite on his neck and he smirks. _'Ah, noona~ marking me already?’_ He asks and you kiss him hoping that way he won’t notice the red on your cheeks. His hand quickly climbs up your thigh again, this time with no one stopping him. His thumb over your clit as you kiss. He presses lightly before starting to make circular movements over it. And you’re blushing, cause this is the first time someone who’s not Chris or yourself is touching you and it feels weird but also good.

You moan on the kiss and stop him for a minute. _'W-wait’._ You say still blushing and he chuckles softly. _'Yeah?’_ He asks and you mumble something. _'Ah.. sorry I can’t hear you y/n’._ He says and you blush even more if possible but lean over him to whisper in his ear. His hands are grasping at your thighs now as he gets harder. _'Fuck, okay’_. He says and you happily help him get rid of his pants losing yours too in the process. He kisses your neck as he squeezes your tits over your shirt and you whine. _'Please…’_ You beg. _'Okay, let me grab a condom’._ He says and you nod then wait for him as he reaches for them on the nightstand. You watch as he puts it on and as much as he’s shy about it he doesn’t complain. A smile on your face as he leans over you to kiss, making some room for himself between your legs. And then you’re suddenly thinking again of all the things that make you nervous about this situation. But you really want this. Even if you feel guilty for some reason. You don’t want to feel guilty though. You may not be in love with Hyunjin but you sure like him a lot so why wouldn’t you do this?

You whimper in pain as he begins to push his length inside of you and he stops. _'Noona… Look at me’._ He says as he’s noticed you were thinking of something else. _'W-What? It’s not my fault. You’re huge’_. You complain as you blush and he chuckles. _'Are you sure you wanna do this?’_ He asks and you nod. _'Of course. I’m sorry… I don’t know why this is happening’._ You say and he smiles. _'Noona’._ He calls you once again then pecks your lips and kisses your neck and jaw. _'It’s okay. Try to relax a little’._ He says with a soft voice as he takes a tiny lock of hair out of your face then pecks your nose. Your cheeks are lightly blushed still, but you listen to him and realize how tense you actually are.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath then look at him and smile before kissing him.

To hell with the guilty feelings.

He kisses your neck as he finally slips inside of you now that you’re relaxed. His thrusts are slow as you adapt to his lenght but later you ask him to speed up a bit. His hands on your hands. You bite his lower lip and he groans making you smile as you shush him. _'They’ll hear us’._ You say. _'Sorry’._ He whispers before kissing you and then move slightly to have a better angle. You moan quietly against his lips after he finds your g-spot then he starts rubbing your clit with his thumb. You shake your head trying to hold back your moans and he smirks. _'I-Im… gonna…’_ You whine out and he leans over to kiss the pleasure tears falling down your cheeks away. _'Yes, come for me, noona’._ He says and you come some seconds later. You bite your lips trying not to moan out loud and he kisses you for a bit as he keeps thrusting into you a bit slower. Your clit is throbbin but you ask him to move faster again as you feel a second orgasm building. _'Please, I wanna come with you. Just use me and cum with me’._ You say and he groans at your words as he picks up the pace. His thrusts getting deeper as he’s about to cum. He groans softly in your ear slowing the pace for a moment as he releases. Allowing you to milk him as you rub your clit, reaching your second high. He colapses over you and you kiss his neck. He turns his face to look at you as he smiles then pecks your lips before sitting up to get rid of the condom. _'Should we get a quick shower?’_ He asks and you nod then follow him to the shower as you kiss a hundred times.

It seems like the guys are still asleep even after that shower but you decide it’s time to get back to the pillow fort and maybe finish the movie. _'I’ll play it again. We missed all of it’._ You say as Hyunjin lies down and you look for the remote. He yawns and you chuckle. _'Don’t you fall asleep too huh?’_ You say and he smiles. _'I won’t’._

__

You spend like an hour watching the movie alone and then you hear someone stretching and yawning. _'Hey, welcome back’._ You say as you smile and Jisung ruffles his hair a bit. _'Did I sleep a lot?’_ He asks and you chuckle. _'Yeah’._ He looks at you with a slight frown. _'How do you know? You were with Hyunjin in his room’_. He says and your heart stops for what it feels like an entire minute. He heard you? Or did he just saw you weren’t there and he figured? _'Ah… I.. I was…’_ You stutter and he smiles. _'Don’t worry, nor Seungmin or I will tell Chris about it’._ He says not losing his smile and you nod in silence. _'I’m sorry if you guys had to hear us’._ You say and he chuckles. _'It’s fine. Honestly you were way louder when you were with Chris hyu….Anyway’._ He stops as he notices how hard you’re blushing. _'Seriously Seungmin and I were so tired we barely heard anything. I promise’._ He says and you nod again. _'Anyway you played the movie again? Let’s actually watch it then!’_ He says, still smiling. _'Yeah, okay’._ You say a bit concerned about how easy that was. Things are never that easy in your life.

Is he really okay with it?? Well, of course he is, he’s your friend. Why wouldn’t he? You shake your head hoping to get rid of those thoughts that way and focus on the movie but your chest hurts for some reason. You take a subtle look at Jisung as he watches the movie and your heart skips a beat seeing him smile at a horror movie. You smile to yourself and wish you were right next to him. Like when you two are alone and he asks you to softly caress his arm or to play with his hair as you watch the movie. But there’s Seungmin between you two. And also… Also you fucked Hyunjin and he heard. That’s probably between you two now too. You bite your lips trying to hold back some tears that suddenly want to scape. You don’t regret what you did so why does it hurt anyway?

The doorbell rings snapping you out of that train of thoughts and waking up the rest of the guys. It’s Jeongin with some ice cream so that’s nice. Also with everyone up now you’ll forget about that feeling in your chest for a while.

It’s time to go and Jisung fights his way with Hyunjin to be the one walking you home.

And it feels so weird. Why does it feel weird? He’s just walking you home like he always does. He’s joking around as he always does. He’s even more hype than normal.

You reach your house before you even notice and he hugs you good bye but you haven’t been so talkative on the way home so he’s worried. _'Damn y/n you’re weird today, is it the hangover or did something happen with Hyunjin?’_ He asks and you tilt your head at him not knowing where this comes from. _'Fuck, did you want him to walk you home instead? I’m so stupid I didn’t even ask what you wanted. I’m sorry y/n. I know we slept together and everything but I was missing you already so I wanted to walk you home’._ He says and you blush. _'I mean not sex sleep but you know, we slept on the same bed so…’_ You chuckle and hug him again. _'Thanks for walking me home Jisung. I was missing you too’._ You say and he blushes lightly. _’S-Sure’._ He says as you pull apart from the hug. _'Do you… Want to meet tomorrow? Maybe only us? I had been wanting to take you somewhere’_ He says and you smile. _'Yeah, okay. Call me?’_ You say and he nods. _'Okay, good night Sungie’._ You say then peck his cheek. _'N-Night’_. He says waving at you as you walk away.


	24. Sunshine☀️ chap24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you're enjoying my series! I would love to read comments with your opinions so don't be shy and lemme know what you think. Keyboard smashes are welcome too if you don't know what to say :')

_‘So I’m not getting any kisses for real?’_ Hyunjin asks as he pouts leaning over the counter and you chuckle. _'Yep, that’s it’_. You say and he whines. _'But you were teasing too!’_ He complains and you can’t help a smile. _'Right… Okay, one kiss’._ You say and lean over him from the other side of the counter to peck his lips and leave. But he stops you before you’re too far away and kisses you again. You smile on the kiss and so does he. Your phone chimes and you stop kissing him to check your notifications. He sighs and watches as you text back.

 _'Sorry’._ You say while you leave your phone on the counter. _'It’s fine just come here’._ He says as he pulls from your sleeve and kisses you again but you pull away after a second with a nervous laughter. _'Stop silly, enough kissing. Clients will see’._ You say and he scoffs as he smiles. _'What clients?’_ Then the door’s tiny bells ring as someone enters the store. _'Hey, you’re here too’._ Jisung says as he walks towards the counter and gives Hyunjin a quick handshake and a hug to you. _'Yeah, y/n asked me to come by earlier’._ Hyunjin says and you blush lightly. _'What about you?’_ He asks Jisung. _'Me? Well, we were meeting later but I was around so I texted y/n asking If I could drop by now instead’._ He says and Hyunjin looks at you. _'And you said yes…’_ You three stare at eachother for a moment. _'Yes…’_ You say and Hyunjin sighs. _'I see… Okay, well I should go’._ He says. _'Ah, wait… Do you want me to call you if I come back before dinner time?’_ You ask and Hyunjin smiles. _'Sure’_. He says as he leans over you to peck your lips. You blush lightly but end up meeting his lips as Jisung awkwardly looks away. It feels so weird kissing Hyunjin in front of Sungie for some reason… _'Okay, go’_. You say as you push him softly and he chuckles. _'Ok, ok. Bye guys’_. He says ruffling Jisung’s hair before leaving. 

You smile as you watch an annoyed Jisung trying to fix his hair. _'Here, let me help you’._ You say as you lightly comb his hair. He looks down for a moment as you work on his hair then he looks away blushing and you chuckle. _'You looked at my boobs’._ You jokingly say and he blushes even harder. _'No, I didn’t I was just.. I was trying to simply look away but your boobs were there and…’_ He says making you laugh. _'I know, relax. I’m just messing with you’._ You say and he sighs still blushing and not looking at your eyes. You think he looks extra cute whenever he gets this flustered around you. _'C'mon help me out a bit with the books before my co-worker arrives so we can leave right away’._

__

__

__

__


	25. Sunshine☀️ chap25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 26 later today~ Please don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you're enjoying my story🥺🥺 
> 
> Who have you been rooting for til now? :3

_‘You’re so loud’._ You chuckle as you push Jisung so he would stop singing some random song from a tv show and he falls on the grass where you were already sitting. He giggles and sits up again. _'There’s no one here, who cares?’_ He asks and you chuckle. _'You don’t know that’._ You say and he combs his hair back with his fingers as he looks at the river with a serious face now. _'There’s not. That’s why I brought you here and no other place’._ He says and you tilt your head in confusion. _'I’ve noticed how stressed you were lately between the book and all the Chris hyung situation’._ He explains then lies down on the grass. His head resting on his arms. _'I needed to get you away from all that and I found this place not that long ago’._ You look around in silence as he keeps talking. _'You know, when everything gets too noisy you can come here too’._ You heart melts a bit at his thoughtfulness. _'Me alone? I would be stressing about everything anyway. Maybe if I had someone to distract me though…’_ He smiles as you speak. _'Guess I can help with that’._ He says and you smile. _'Yeah? You know I meant you, right? Don’t send me here with anyone else’._ You chuckle and he does too. _'Oh, not even Hyunjin?’_ He asks and you shake your head. _'Nope’._ You say and he just smiles. Then there’s silence for a while.

_'You wanna talk about your book?’_ He asks and you sigh. _'Not really’._ You say and he nods. Both of you lying on the grass looking at the sky. _'Do you know Howl’s Moving Castle?’_ You ask and he smiles. _'Yeah’._ He says and you sit up. _'Dude, why does she look old sometimes and other times she doesn’t?_ _I even read the book but I always forget the reason why even if I have this feeling that it’s not complicated at all’._ You say and he chuckles. _'Yeah, that’s a good question but I don’t have the answer. It’s been a long time since I watched’._ He says and you sigh so he smiles and speaks again. _'Maybe the curse was just like that you know? I think cause she fell for Howl the curse kinda broke’._ He says. _'Mm… Yeah.. Might be’._

You talk about random stuff until you can see stars in the sky and you feel some kind of sadness in your heart knowing it’s almost time to go back. Then your stomach growls and Jisung looks at you as he smiles and you blush. _'Guess it’s time to go back’._ He says and you nod quietly as you sit up and fix your clothes a bit. He stands up in a jump to help you up and you hold his hand still blushing. _'Did you have fun?’_ He asks and you nod again. He bites his lower lip trying to hold a smile. He thinks you’re so cute when you blush.

You walk to the car and get in it in silence. But it’s not awkward at all. You watch Jisung as he puts on his seatbelt and starts the car. He looks good just doing stuff like that. His face looks so cute when he’s focused on something and right now he’s fixing the rear view mirror. His eyes accidentally drift to yours for a second making you both blush lightly as you awkwardly laugh and look away. He clears his throat as he starts driving to ask you a question. _'So, do you want me to drop you at your house or?’_ You nervously take a look at your phone. _'Ah.. It’s okay I’ll go with you. Hyunjin is asking if he should wait for me to get dinner together so…’_ You say and he nods. _'Right, I kinda forgot Hyunjin exists’._ He laughs and you chuckle. _'Meanie’._ You say and he smiles. _'I didn’t mean to but it’s the truth’._

You go hug Hyunjin as soon as you see his cute smile when you enter the apartment. He kisses you and caresses your face softly. _'God I missed you’._ He says then you peck his lips. _'Did you have fun? I saw the pics on insta’._ He says and you nod. _'Can we go get some food tho?’_ You ask and he smiles. _'Of course’._ _'Well you two have fun’._ Jisung says as he sits on the couch. _'You’re not coming?’_ You ask and he tilts his head. _'You want me to go on a date with you two?’_ He asks and you lightly blush. _'Ah… I wasn’t thinking about it as a date just… Grabbing some food’._ You say and Hyunjin chuckles. _'Well, she’s right. It doesn’t have to be a date’._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	26. Sunshine☀️ chap26

So, you’re really doing this huh? A threesome with Chris and Hyunjin…

Sounds exciting I guess. Why does it feel so wrong though? Like you’re cheating. You’re not dating anyone, not even Hyunjin officialy so… why does your chest hurt so much? Damn, the rush from talking to Chris about it should have lasted at least a bit longer.

You take a deep breath as you feel your heart beating faster. You feel like you fucked up so bad and you don’t know why. You haven’t even done anything yet.

An anxious sigh scapes you as you grab your phone to try and distract you from this feeling.

You throw away your phone and hide your face behind your hands, feeling the heat emanating from your red cheeks. What the hell is going on? Your heart really skipped a beat when Jisung told you not to do it with Chris… You really thought for a moment he didn’t want you to sleep with Chris for a different reason than you not feeling comfortable with the idea. And you liked the thought of him not wanting to see you in the arms of your ex again. And now you are embarrassed about you liking that idea so much. You had been feeling like something was off from the moment you ended your conversation with Chris and only after telling Jisung about it and after he asked you to meet later you stopped feeling that pressure in your throat.

Does this mean.. You were worried about Jisung all this time? It makes no sense, you’ve been ‘seeing’ Hyunjin for a bit and didn’t feel that guilty about it.

You never loved Hyunjin like you did Chris though..

It seems like your heart is on a race today. You take a quick look at your phone and feel your chest as your heart beats faster when you think of your last words with Jisung earlier. Why was he being cute for? He’s always like that anyway. Making your heart flutter with his head pats or when he playfully ruffles your hair. But it’s not only that, right? He’s always there. He gets you.

Your heart skips a beat again as you unlock your phone. You need pro help right now. 


	27. Sunshine☀️ chap27

_‘So… I’m not gonna go through with this’._ Chan says as soon as you’re all together. He’s smiling though, he looks a bit mischievous. _'What do you mean?’_ You ask as Hyunjin remains silent with interested eyes. _'Let’s say I learned something recently and I don’t want to go through with this anymore. I want some closure tho’._ He says as he comes near you and cups your face with his hands. He waits for a moment to see if you are okay with it, so you nod once and he slowly closes the distance between your lips and his. You can’t help but to close your eyes as your lips collide. You feel some butterflies in your stomach as you feel the familiarity in his kiss, but they are not as intense as they once were. When he pulls away you both look at eachother for a moment before he sighs loudly. _'Okay, closure!’_ He says and you chuckle softly. _'Okay?’_ You say and he chuckles too. Then his eyes drift to Hyunjin. They look at eachother in silence for a second then they both shrug and start kissing. You can’t believe your eyes for a second then you blush as you notice how much that kiss is turning you on. _'Okay stoop.’_ You whine as you pull them apart and take the place of Chris kissing Hyunjin who smiles on the kiss but doesn’t stop. His hands on your butt pressing you against him. Your hand traveling down to palm him. _'Damn, okay got it. I’ll leave’._ Chris says as he laughs. You don’t even hear him. You’re too focused on unzipping Hyunjin’s pants and pushing him towards the couch.

He’s kissing your neck up to your lips when your phone rings, so you blindly look for it on the couch as you keep kissing. When your hand finally finds the phone you answer it without even checking who it is. _'Hey, baby’_. You hear from the other side of the phone and your heart skips a beat. _'J-Jisung?’_ You say as you silently ask Hyunjin to stop for a moment but he keeps leaving some kisses over your shoulders and up your neck. _'Yeah, are you still up for meeting later?’_ Jisung asks as Hyunjin’s hand slips down to your heat. You gasp and hold his wrist before he gets there and he smiles mischievously then pecks your lips. _'y/n? Are you busy? Should I call later?’_ Jisung asks and you almost drop your phone. _'Y-Yeah… I’ll text you in a bit, okay?’_ You hang up after he agrees and keep kissing Hyunjin but suddenly you’re not in the mood anymore. In fact, you feel terrible so you pull away from him.

 _'Sorry’_. Some tears fall down your cheeks and Hyunjin opens his eyes in surprise. _'W-Wait what’s wrong?’_ He asks. _'I don’t know. I just feel terrible and I shouldn’t feel like that for kissing a guy I like.’_ You say. _'Ahh. I thought I upset you.’_ He chuckles making you glare at him. _'Sorry’._ He apologizes. _'Why are you laughing when I’m crying? So mean’._ You pout and he chuckles again. _'I’m sorry but… I think it’s obvious what’s going on’._ Your heart skips a beat. Does he really know? _'W-What do you mean?’_ You ask and he sighs. _'Well, you know how I haven’t asked you out yet?’_ He asks and you nod. _'Okay, there’s actually a reason why I haven’t.’_ He says and you blush lightly. _‘T-There is?’_ You ask and he chuckles again. _‘Yeah. Do you have some wine? Let’s talk for a bit’._

__


	28. Happy New Year!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and update!

Hello everyone, I'm a bit late but I just wanted to wish you all Happy New Year and thank everyone for staying by my side as I complete my Sunshine series. The reason I'm not updating these days is cause I've decided to finish the last chapters altogether so when it's done I'll be able to update once a week til the finale without my job, anxiety etc getting in the way. What I mean is, once I start posting the chapters again, there won't be any hiatus or a week without an update cause I won't have to write the chapters as they'll be already written. But for now I'm still working on finishing them all. Thank you for staying and loving my series. I'll do my best to complete the series soon.  
Hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come💕

xx

Vic~


End file.
